


loneliness and desire

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their gestures betray the whole affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loneliness and desire

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous request. Title taken from the September 26, 2005 prompt for 31_days.

The waves’ crash, restrained by the pull of the tide. His eyes downcast, doubled in a bow.

The scarlet petals, opened by the touch of light. Her hands twisted, almost imperceptibly in her lap.

The black sky, veined with lightning. The smile at the corners of her fingertips, his unseen eyes.  



End file.
